


but you couldn't even do that right, could you?

by someotherchick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hale fire aftermath, purposefully awful grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someotherchick/pseuds/someotherchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>times are hard, brother.  (and it's all your fault, isn't it?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	but you couldn't even do that right, could you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildeblackseoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeblackseoul/gifts).



“YOU HAD ONE JOB TO DO, DEREK,” she snarls, canines elongating and eyes bleeding red— _it’s the mark of the alpha laura shouldn’t be the alpha the only reason she would be an alpha is if—is if_ —

“You had one job to do and you couldn’t even—”  she lets out a howl that’s more like a sob as she falls to the ground and screams and she screams and she screams because she’s only eighteen and she’s the alpha of a pack of two

and derek can’t even look her in the eye, can only kneel down before her and offer his neck

saying without saying,  _you know what to do, laura.  if you wanted to, if you wanted to…_


End file.
